


Словом, какая-то не такая

by 382



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Collage, Gen, Алиса в стране чудес!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/382/pseuds/382
Summary: Просто не знаю, кто я сейчас такая. Нет, я, конечно, примерно знаю, кто такая я была утром, когда встала, но с тех пор я всё время то такая, то сякая – словом, какая-то не такая". (с) отрывок из книги "Алиса в стране чудес"
Kudos: 3





	Словом, какая-то не такая

**Author's Note:**

> Просто не знаю, кто я сейчас такая. Нет, я, конечно, примерно знаю, кто такая я была утром, когда встала, но с тех пор я всё время то такая, то сякая – словом, какая-то не такая". (с) отрывок из книги "Алиса в стране чудес"

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> работа создана специально для команды WTF HP Adventurers 2020


End file.
